Miss Hellfire Take Two
by oneconspiracy
Summary: Miss Hellfire reinvented. What would have happened if Piper and Phoebe hadn't been able to stop Prue? Prue kills one of her sisters. Which one did she kill? How will the Power of 3 be restored? Will they find Paige?
1. Death Took a Halliwell

_Disclaimer: Unless you want a quarter, a dime, 9 pennies, and some pocket lint, don't sue me. I don't having anything worth taking. In case you're too stupid to understand what that meant, it means I don't own Charmed. If I did do you really think Prue would be dead and Phoebe the selfish bitch she is now?_

**Miss Hellfire – Take Two**

Piper and Phoebe cautiously walked into the building where the hit woman's apartment was located and where they were both hoping to find Prue. As Phoebe walked next to Piper into the apartment, she was feeling doubtful and like they were walking straight into a trap. Even though she knew it was Prue's car she had to ask, "Are you sure that was the Porsche parked out front?" Piper on the other hand was sure Prue was there and could practically sense Phoebe's doubtfulness.

"Positive. Prue's here somewhere." _Piper, if this **is** a trap I am so going to kick your ass when it's over._ Phoebe thought silently to herself. Still feeling uneasy she said "Let's just hope she's alone."

At that moment Prue walked into the room with a blank expression on her face and no emotion in her eyes. Phoebe was relieved to see her alive and well. She didn't notice the look or non-existent emotion on her face and in her eyes. With a sigh of relief she said, "Prue." "We've been so worried," Piper started what she thought was going to be a long rant but was cut short when Prue used her telekinesis on her and she flew across the room landing with a hard thump. The only thought that crossed Piper's mind was, _What the hell...?_

Phoebe looked extremely confused by Prue's actions and gave her a questioning look, "Prue?" Prue didn't hesitate to send Phoebe flying across the room to join Piper on the ground with a thump thinking the same thought as Piper, _What the hell..._ Phoebe crawled quickly over to Piper asked, "You alright?" with a concerned look on her face. "No, I'm not." Piper pulled them both up off the floor and walked as quickly as they could out of the room into the hallway before Prue had another chance to send them flying again. Piper asked what Phoebe was thinking, "What is going on?" "I think you need to freeze her fast." Piper looked at her like that was the stupidest statement in the world. "Good witches don't freeze remember." "She doesn't look so good now." Phoebe replied wittily.

Not even a moment after she had said that Prue stepped out into the hallway in front of them. In a monotone voice said "I won't let you kill my sisters." Prue glanced around her surroundings quickly for something to kill or at least hurt them with and saw a plate next to her. She used her powers and sent it down the hallway at Piper and Phoebe. Piper had let out a short scream as she and Phoebe ducked and covered to avoid the plate that was hurtling towards them. The plate had missed its intended targets and was shattered upon impact with the wall.

Piper looked scared now, "She's flipped out." Phoebe was thinking, _No, she's just playing charades with us. 5 guesses what she is. _But Phoebe wisely held her tongue and instead said, "The patio. Fast. Come on." Phoebe grabbed Piper's hand and ran out onto the patio/rooftop. Thinking quickly they hid themselves behind some lattice.

Phoebe was thinking franticly about what they were going to do next. _Okay, so Prue said "I won't let you kill my sisters" meaning she doesn't know we are so some how we've got to convince her we are._ Phoebe suddenly felt a sneeze coming on. _Great, just fuckin great! We're being chased by our psycho sister and I gotta blow our cover by sneezing. Yip-freakin-ee!_ "Oh, no. Oh, no. Oh, no," she started chanting quietly.

Piper noticed Phoebe doing this, _Oh, shit! No, not now, not now! _She started saying "Don't, don't, don't, don't." But Phoebe couldn't hold it in any longer; she sneezed.

Prue heard the sound of Phoebe's sneeze. She turned in their direction and started to walk slowly towards them. Phoebe informed Piper as quickly as she could, "She doesn't know we're her sisters." "Okay, we gotta make her choose. We've gotta try and convince astral Prue. Make her wanna be in two places at once. You ready?" Phoebe nodded. "Yeah." Piper then yelled, "Go, go."

They both ran in different directions, Piper up the stairs to an even higher floor and Phoebe moved to her right but stayed close to the lattice. Prue stood there in the middle not knowing which one she should go after. Phoebe was the one who spoke first "Hi!"

Piper then called from the top of the stairs, "Come on, Prue. Come get me."

"Uh, no, it's me you want. Over here."

"No, Prudence. Come on, me."

"No, me."

Prue looked back and forth between the two like she was watching a tennis match, still not knowing which one she should go for. But then a smirk slowly slid across her face. She had chosen.

Piper and Phoebe's plan to make Prue go into astral mode had failed. Prue went after Phoebe first because she was closest to her and didn't have an active power. _I'll go after the one closest to me. I'll get the other one later, no rush, as long as they're both dead in the end. They're going to hurt my sisters. Kill the imposters,_ thought Prue.

The smirk disappeared as she advanced on Phoebe, who cowered behind the lattice since she was cornered and had no where to run, and was replaced with a blank expression. "You're going to hurt my sisters, for that you will pay," she said in her monotone voice. Phoebe, who was scared shitless, tried desperately to convince Prue she and Piper were her real sisters. "Prue, we **are** your sisters, me and Piper, we're the real deal," She picked at the back of her hand to show Prue some flesh and smiled nervously, "See? Real living fleshy humans!" "You're going to hurt my sisters." Prue repeated.

Meanwhile, Piper could only watch in horror as the next set of events unfolded. Something deep inside her knew they wouldn't be able to undo the curse on Prue unless she and Phoebe were together and Piper had no way of reaching her with out getting her ass seriously kicked by Prue. Piper decided, _What the hell? If I'm gonna die I'm gonna die fighting. If we go down, we're going down together._ She had started to run towards them but what happened next came to fast for her to stop it.

Prue lifted Phoebe up off the floor with her telekinesis and threw her across the rooftop. She landed on a wooden crate with a crack. The create was shattered in her wake. She then used her powers to lift up a pointy piece of broken wood from the destroyed crate and impaled Phoebe through the heart with it. Phoebe's eyes snapped open for a second and gave Prue and Piper one last look that was filled with pain, love, and sadness. Then she was dead.

Piper was frozen with complete shock before her mind started to work again and she ran over to Phoebe, cradling her head in her lap. When realization of what had just happened came over her she started to sob uncontrollably.

As Piper was crying rocking back and forth, the spell inflicted haze was lifted from Prue's mind. Prue felt the bile rising in her throat as all that had happened slammed into her like a freight train.

She had killed her sister. Her youngest sister. The young care-free, loving, wild child sister, who Prue had secretly envied, was dead. And she had done the killing this time. This was the work of no demon… well it was but she was the one with the blood on her hands this time.


	2. Save Me?

_Disclaimer: Unless you want a quarter, a dime, 9 pennies, and some pocket lint, don't sue me. I don't having anything worth taking. In case you're too stupid to understand what that meant, it means I don't own Charmed. If I did do you really think Prue would be dead and Phoebe the selfish bitch she is now?_

**A/N: Sorry for the delay but I unfortunately have a life out side of my lovely puter. Also huge thank you's to all those who have reviewed. I love you all! This is my first fan fic so I'm glad it's getting good feedback.**

**Miss Hellfire – Take Two**

**Chapter 2: Save Me?**

Tears formed in her eyes but she didn't dare let them fall. She clasped her hand over her mouth, uttering a muffled "What have I done?" She took a few steps back from where she stood. The only sounds that could have been heard were her sister's quiet sobs and the soft blow of the wind.

Again the events that just took placed flashed in her minds eye and slammed into her again and again like the waves of an angry storm. She finally let the hot tears fall down her pale face. She dropped to her knees and screamed. It was a sad scream filled with anguish.

She got up off her knees and sat on the cold concrete in a fetal position. She covered her face with her hands and rocked back and forth. She cried. She cried for Phoebe, for what she had done, for Piper, for the life she was going to go on living. She let the tears fall until she had none left to cry.

She took her hands away from her face and wiped away the wetness of her tears. She then weakly stood up and walked slowly to where her sister held her other sisters limp form in her arms. She opened her mouth to speak but nothing came out. She tried again and stuttered not knowing what to say.

"Piper… I… I didn't… I didn't mean to. I was… under a… spell…"

Her sister's sobs came to a halt. Piper sniffed a bit, wiped her eyes, and cleared her throat. Her voice was raspy as she spoke.

"I know. And I don't blame you. I blame Barbus. It's just that…" She let out a heavy sigh. "I can't look at you right now. Even if it wasn't really you, you still have our sister's blood on your hands. I can't handle that right now. I need time to deal."

When Prue heard those words she felt one lonely tear fall from her eye. She knew she couldn't undo what she had done.

She suddenly remembered one important thing: Barbus. He was still roaming about waiting for her to return. She knew that she had to put all that had happened and what she was feeling on hold.

"P-Piper, we need to go va-vanqish Barbus or else he, he wins. He may have won the battle but he can't win the war. We need to do it, for Phoebe."

Piper knew she was right; they needed to finish Barbus off. She too put her feelings on hold. Piper gave Phoebes body one last squeeze and whispered "I'll be back for you." She let a couple more tears fall before gathering herself and standing up on shaky legs.

As they excited the roof and walked to where Banes room was located Prue looked at Piper. She wouldn't look at her and kept her eyes planted firmly on the ground before them. Prue felt tears welling in her eyes, hurt by the fact that her own sister couldn't bare to look at her. But she pushed it down; there were more important matters at hand.

When they reached the door Prue pushed it open and strut in with Piper in tow. In both sisters' eyes you could see the same burning fire of anger. Barbus' eyes lit up and his mouth quirked into smirk as he saw a sister was missing.

In a mocking tone he said, "Ah, missing a sister are we?" He chuckled. "Kill them."

Bane pulled out his gun ready to shoot but Piper was too fast for him and froze him and the room. Prue let out a sigh of relief at the fact that they still had their powers. She hadn't even thought about the power of 3 being broken. She walked over and took the gun out of his hand.

"Do you think you can unfreeze just him?"

"I don't know I've never tried."

Piper took a deep breath trying to get her emotions in check. She waved her hands and he unfroze. Somewhere in the back of her mind she was giddy she had that good of a control on her power.

As Bane shook of the fuzziness he noticed his gun was gone and the two remaining sisters were in different positions than before.

"Looking for this?" Prue waved the gun in his face.

"What's going on?"

Without thinking Prue replied, "Witchcraft as its best."

She flicked out her arm and as a result Bane went flying onto the other side of the room. A moment later Barbus unfroze and the clock chimed a new day. His smirk disappeared and was replaced with a look of damning. He started to spin in circles crying out "NO!" until finally he was gone… again.

Prue walked over to Bane and yanked him up off his feet. She pulled her arm back and punched him as hard as she could in the face. He was rendered unconscious. She dropped him back on the floor.

"Why'd you do that?"

"We have to figure out what to do about Phoebe before calling the police and I couldn't let Bane see or risk the police finding her."

Piper knew she was right and nodded her head. She walked back to the roof with Prue behind her. She reached the roof she slowly walked up to her younger sister with Prue 5 steps behind. When Piper laid her eyes Phoebe lying there limp and cold something happened inside of her.

She felt a pain form in her heart as reality slammed into her. Phoebe was gone. Dead. She would never be able to hug her, talk to her, smile with her, or even vanquish demons with her, ever again. It was too much for her to handle and whether she liked it or not she needed Prue right now, more than ever.

She turned and looked at her older sister for the first time. Prue looked like a wreck with her hair messed up, her eyes bloodshot, her face deathly pale and tearstained. She had no doubt in her mind she looked the same way.

Piper took a few steps forward, threw her arms around Prue, collapsed onto her, exhausted and cried. Prue wrapped her arms around Piper and held her as her tears soon joined Pipers. Together they sunk onto the floor and cried their hearts out.


	3. You’re Not Alone, Together We Stand

_A/N: I'm sorry for the major delay but nothing would write until tonight. Sorry if I put Piper out of character for a paragraph or two, hehe. Oh and sorry for the Avril song, I couldn't help myself. It's so damn catchy and it fit the chapter **really** well. Enjoy._

**Chapter 3: You're Not Alone, Together We Stand**

They had only been sitting on the floor crying for a short while when Prue remembered the man currently knocked out in his apartment.

"Bane." She whispered out loud.

Piper slowly raised her head from Prue's shoulder where she had been comfortably resting it. She gave Prue a look that clearly said 'What the hell are you talking about?'

"Bane, he's still out cold in his apartment. He could wake up any minute."

Finally Piper understood and nodded her head in agreement. She heaved herself off the cold, hard, unforgiving cement of the roof and extended a hand down to Prue, who gratefully took the offered hand. Piper pulled Prue up off the floor and soon both sisters were walking back out off the roof towards Bane's apartment.

When the two remaining sisters entered the room they were relieved to find the tall, dark, and handsome man still unconscious on the floor.

Upon seeing him on the floor Piper said, "We can't leave him here, ya know."

"Yeah, I know. But what are we gonna do with him?" Prue had racked her brain looking for an answer to that question while they were walking back here but her mind came up with a blank.

Piper too had been thinking about that very question. Suddenly an idea popped into her head. She lightly started to hit Prue in her arm staring straight ahead with her mouth wide open and eyes nearly bulging out of her head.

"I've got it! I know what were gonna do with him and how to not get you blamed for murder."

Prue turned to her and looked at her like she'd suggested they rob a bank and kill the president. "And how do you suggest we do that?"

"We blame Bane. I mean he has to be brought to some kind of justice."

She couldn't believe Piper was letting her get away with murder even though she wasn't in the right state of mind. She also couldn't believe they had the perfect person to blame it on. Suddenly a small problem with that plan occurred to her.

"Uhhh Piper, that's great and all but how can we make the police believe it was Bane when he's down here and Phoebe's on the roof?"

Piper thought for a second before replying with, "We brag him up to the roof. We say that Bane and Phoebe fought in here before she ran to the roof where he threw her onto the crates."

"Good plan, but I'm so confused. Why are you willing to let Bane take the fall and let me get away? I mean, Piper…" her voice starts to crack and tears start to form in her icy blues. "I killed our sister, our very flesh and blood. No demon did this, it was me, I've got her blood on my hands. How can you even begin to forgive me?"

Piper felt a sudden wave of anger bubble up in her. She had no clue where it came but she knew what had caused it and decided to act on it. She raised her hand and somewhat lightly slapped Prue across the face. Prue felt a stinging sensation in her cheek and looked at her sister with a shocked expression plastered on her face. Piper was rarely known to hit anyone.

"How could you think I wouldn't forgive you? Yes, you did kill her but it was YOU. You weren't in the right state of mind, you were under a spell. I also know that you won't get away as free as you think. You'll carry around the guilt for the rest of your life. It may not be as painful as in the beginning but that sting will always be there. I would make him take the fall because I can't bear the thought of losing you. I've already lost Mom, Grams, and Phoebe. I don't wanna lose you too. You're the only one I have left."

Prue felt the tears finally spill over at her sister's words. They were tears of every emotion pain, sadness, happiness, love, self-hate, pity, relief, worry, concern, anger.

The next thing Prue knew the cops were at the scene inspecting, searching, asking questions, and investigating. Prue watched as they put Phoebe in a body bag much like they had done to her mother all those years ago. After she watched the body bad descend down the stairs everything again went into a hazy until an officer finally came up to her with sympathetic expression on his face and in his eyes.

He spoke with a gentle, calming voice, "Ms. Halliwell, I think it's best if you and your sister go home and get some rest. You've had a rough night."

Prue nodded in agreement. He gave her a sad smile and walked back to talk with fellow investigators. Piper walked up to her and put a hand on her shoulder in comfort.

"You ready to go home?"

Prue again nodded her head. "Yeah… yeah, I wanna go home."

The only two Charmed Ones left standing walked out of the building towards Piper's green jeep. Piper hopped into the driver's side and Prue into the passenger's side. Piper slid the key into the ignition and turned it. She heard the familiar roar of the engine and felt the also familiar humming of the engine. It all comforted her somehow.

She pulled out of the parking lot and onto the road back to the Manor. She looked over at her remaining sister and saw she was staring out the front window. Prue liked the quietness that had settled in between them but Piper didn't. She needed something to help her get away from the reality she was in. She wanted an escape if only for a sort while.

Piper turned on the radio and turned it to the nearest station that wasn't static. When the first cords of a song started to play she recognized it and she internally smiled. Prue sent her a kind of glare and reached to turn it off when Piper grabbed her arm.

"Prue, don't. It's actually a pretty catchy song but please, just listen to the words."

Prue did as she was told. She sat back in her seat and listened as the voice of Avril Lavigne came in through the car stereo.

_You're not alone  
Together we stand  
I'll be by your side, you know I'll take your hand  
When it gets cold  
And it feels like the end  
There's no place to go  
You know I won't give in  
No I won't give in_

Keep holding on  
'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through  
Just stay strong  
'Cause you know I'm here for you, I'm here for you  
There's nothing you could say  
Nothing you could do  
There's no other way when it comes to the truth  
So keep holding on  
'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through

So far away  
I wish you were here  
Before it's too late, this could all disappear  
Before the doors close  
And it comes to an end  
With you by my side I will fight and defend  
I'll fight and defend  
Yeah, yeah

Keep holding on  
'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through  
Just stay strong  
'Cause you know I'm here for you, I'm here for you  
There's nothing you could say  
Nothing you could do  
There's no other way when it comes to the truth  
So keep holding on  
'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through

Hear me when I say, when I say I believe  
Nothing's gonna change, nothing's gonna change destiny  
Whatever's meant to be will work out perfectly  
Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah

Keep holding on  
'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through  
Just stay strong  
'Cause you know I'm here for you, I'm here for you  
There's nothing you could say  
Nothing you could do  
There's no other way when it comes to the truth  
So keep holding on  
'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through

Keep holding on  
Keep holding on

There's nothing you could say  
Nothing you could do  
There's no other way when it comes to the truth  
So keep holding on  
'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through

When the song was finished Prue felt as if the song had been specially made for them. She felt a lone tear trickle slowly down her face.

Piper finally spoke after a long silence. "It's true you know. You're not alone, together we stand."

Prue looked over at Piper and gave her a sad smile as another tear escaped her icy blue eyes with the words of Piper and Avril echoing in her head.

_You're not alone. Together we stand._


	4. Crash and Burn

**A/N: I'm sorry I haven't updated in awhile nothings really hit me until now. This is also the shortest chapter and I wrote it to hold yous over for a bit. Nothing major really happens, I promise there will be a lot more drama and action in the next chapter.**

**Chapter 4: Crash and Burn**

Silence. It was all she could hear and it was deafening to her. She wanted the noise, she'd welcome it with glee but no sound ever came. All that could be heard was the dead silence of night as she laid in her soft bed. She'd given up trying to sleep hours ago. No amount of tiredness would let her sleep tonight. Not with all the guilt and pain that was overwhelming her. So she'd just laid there on her back staring up at the ceiling with empty eyes, looking but not really seeing.

Suddenly she felt the bed become warm, a little too warm. Her body was getting overheated making her leap out in need for something cold. But even as she felt the night air hit her she still felt on fire. There was only one logical thing she could do think to do; hop in the shower.

She quickly made her way into the room and shed her night clothes. She turned the shower on and made the water as cold as it would go. She slowly stepped inside the cold confines of the shower. The water hitting her body and slowly cascading down until it hit the floor and went down the drain.

She stood still as the water kept hitting her until any hint of heat in her skin completely disappeared; leaving her frozen but still she did not step out of the spray. Instead she stayed there and thought. She thought about everything that'd happened in the last twenty-four hours and suddenly it was all too overwhelming for her. It was closing in on her rapidly and she let it. Her knees soon became shaky, no longer having the strength to keep her standing.

She sunk to the bottom of the shower as the spray continued to hit her. She began to cry, her tears joining the cold water of the shower. The cries turned to sobs as she broke. Completely broke down.

Prue Halliwell wasn't one to break down. She was strong; she stood with her head high, never faltering, always cool, collected, and together. She was the comforter not comforted. She was standing tall when everyone was cowering in the corner. She was feared and respected, the perfect role model. Always the strong one but not today. No, she was the weak one now, in this moment. She was broken, shattered like a mirror. She let her moment of weakness wash over her, consume her. She crashed and burned.

By the time she felt her sobs subside she was shaking from the still freezing water. Her finger tips and palms were wrinkly and her legs had gone numb. She hauled her ass up and turned off the water. She pulled the shower curtain back and walked over to the mirror. She looked into the mirror only to see bloodshot eyes, wet skin, baggies, and pale, wet skin. She looked deeper only to find her face staring back at her blankly.

She let out a sigh of defeat one she never thought she'd let out without a fight. Prue then grabbed a towel that was fuzzy to the touch and wrapped it around her frozen body. She walked out of the bathroom, heading back to her room, feeling strangely better now that she'd let herself break down for once. She'd never actually broken down, broken down. Not when her mom died, not when Grams fell, when her father left, or when Andy's life was cut way too short. She'd always managed to hang on to a tiny piece of strength that was to be strong her sisters to get her though. But one of her sisters was dead. The one she'd always tried to protect and not matter how time she and Phoebe had butted heads she still loved her sister with all her heart.

As she got dressed into a fresh pair of night clothes she felt the urge to write this moment down. The moment Prue Halliwell was finally pushed to her limits and broke. She got out a permanent marker and marked it on her calendar.

_January 14th, The Day Prue Halliwell Crashed and Burned_.


	5. Famous First Words

**A/N: Thank you for the pretty reviews, they keep me going. You guys are the shit! I wrote this way sooner than I thought I would and I'm acutally quite proud of it. Hopefully this is the action and moment you've been waiting for. I was listening to the My Chemical Romance songs "Famous Last Words" and "Disenchanted" on repeat as I wrote this. And at the end you'll hopefully see why I entitled this chapter Famous First Words.**

**Chapter 5: Famous First Words**

Waking up was getting easier. She still felt empty and guilty but she knew the emptiness and guilt would always be there. Until the end of her days she would feel a void and pang in her heart even though it would get less and less painful every passing day.

People had expected her to fall into a manic depression but she couldn't do it. No matter how much she felt like she deserved to fell like her mind wouldn't allow her. She was Prue Halliwell eldest of the Charmed Ones; it wasn't in her nature to be depressed. She had to be strong and hold herself together. Here it was the day she dreaded. Funeral day, the day they would say their final good bye to the youngest Halliwell sister.

Prue and Piper fell into a routine. They had woken up that morning and put on their faces, the one that was going to get them through the day. They had dressed themselves in the usual mourning attire; black. Prue walked slowly and gracefully down the stairs with Piper in tow, both had blank expressions on their faces. They sipped their coffee in complete utter silence, each sister's head swarming with thoughts. Those thoughts were broken by a swarm of white lights and that could only mean one thing.

"Leo!" Piper exclaimed, the shock clearly evident on her face.

The thoughts inside their heads doubled as soon as the saw the orbs. They hadn't even stopped to think about the magical consequence of a Charmed One being down with all the guilt and sadness that had been consuming their thoughts. What did this mean for them? Where their powers lost? Did they even stand a fighting chance with out Phoebe? Why hadn't _they_ even tried to contact them until now? Did they know something we don't?

The sisters where alleviated from their frantic thoughts by Leo finally speaking.

"I'm here for the funeral. I figured you'd need my support. We'll talk business later."

Only after he had said that did they notice his clothes. Instead of the usual flannel and jeans he wore a black suit with a somber expression. His sneakers were replaced by a pair of black dress shoes that shined when light hit them. His hair wasn't the usual either; instead of being spiked his hair was slick and combed to the side.

Piper would have made a comment followed by a playful smirk had the circumstances been different but they weren't. So she just nodded her head slightly and went back to her coffee. Prue too nodded her head and went back to her coffee. Leo sighed knowing he wasn't going to get a word out of the two of them. He instead followed their behavior by pouring himself a cup of coffee then sitting himself down across from Piper and getting lost in his thoughts. They stayed this way until Prue finally broke the silence by telling them it was time to go.

--------

Across town a young brunette was franticly trying to get her work printed when she was distracted by a strange wind that blew out her candle.She got out of her seat and took a few steps before she turned back to find a newspaper sitting on her desk. She thought nothing of it and picked it up from her desk. She glanced at it to find it open to the obituary section. Just when she was about to put it down a certain obituary caught her attention.

_Phoebe Halliwell, Phoebe Halliwell, sounds familiar._

She was so caught up in her thoughts she didn't even realize he was there until he was right next to her.

"Paige, did you hear me?"

Snapping out of her thoughts but continuing to stare at Phoebe's obituary she grabbed her jacket.

"Yeah. It's in the printer. I'm sorry, I have to go."

Paige was so caught up in her thoughts she didn't even hear her boss calling after her.

--------

When the trio arrived at they were greeted by various people including Victor, Dan, Darryl, and Jack. Darryl walked up to them and enveloped them both in big bear hugs. He had been great by supporting them and accepting them as witches. After Darryl released them they were again wrapped in a hug from their father. When Victor let them go Dan took Piper by the hand and led them to their seats in the front. Upon seeing this Leo felt a spike of jealousy course through him but he repressed it. Jack had his best sympathetic face on and wrapped an arm around Prue's shoulder leading her to the front where Piper and Dan were currently residing. They were closely followed by Leo, Victor, Darryl and his wife Shelia.

After finally being situated the group was able to clearly observe the room. It was all white almost like a hospital only it had a more serene feel to it. There were different assortments of flowers and pictures of Phoebe scattered all around them room. The chairs were white and hard but not entirely uncomfortable. There in the front of the room in the center of two reefs filled with a collage of pictures from different times of Phoebe's life sat her ivory colored coffin.

At the sight of the coffin tears started to fill both sisters' eyes. It was really happening, their sister was being buried. She was really gone. They would never share another laugh with her, never drink coffee together, never argue over stupid little things, never hear her talk, never see her smile, never see her laugh, never hover over the Book of Shadows with her, never ride in a car with her, never fight demons with her, never watch her gush over Kill It Before It Dies, never see her get married, never grow old with her, never see her have kids, never see her sitting in the sunroom, never see her powers advance, never have a sister moment even again. And this made their hearts shatter into pieces all over again.

When the ceremony started Prue vaguely felt proud that they were giving Phoebe a Wiccan send off. It's how she would have wanted it. Phoebe loved being a witch and wouldn't have given it up for anything. As the funeral progressed both Prue and Piper broke down again and held onto each other for support because they both knew that the other was the only one who understood how the other felt.

The Wiccan priestess finished up the funeral service with the following words.

"That which belongs to fellowship and love. That which belongs to the circle, remains with us. The wheel turns. As life is a day, so our sister has passed into night. Nothing is final, and we who remain behind know that one day, we will once again share the bread and wine with our sister. O' blessed spirit, we bid you farewell, for you await a new destiny."

With that she untied the silver cord, laid it inside a chalice and blew out the candles. When the last candle was blown out the crowd dispersed. Prue and Piper took their spots in the front near the casket so that other mourners could pay their respects and give the two remaining sisters their condolences.

After Prue was done thanking a man for his kind words she spotted someone she didn't recognize walking anxiously up to her. She knew most of the people in here mourning but she was pretty sure she'd never met this woman although she felt like she knew her. When Paige reached Prue she didn't know what to say so she said what most people say.

"I'm so sorry for your loss."

Prue gave her a slight smile and a small nod of her head in thanks. "Thank you." As Paige began to leave Prue felt like she had to know more about her. "How did you know Prue? From the club?"

"No. Just… just from around, you know.

Now that Prue had her answer to that question she had to ask what was silently nagging her.

"Have we met before?"

Paige was staring to feel a bit awkward around the eldest Halliwell.

"No. I don't… I don't think so. Anyway, my condolences."

Prue again gave her a slight smile and a small nod of her head but she also held out her hand to shake Paige's.

"Thank you."

The second Paige's skin made contact with hers an odd sensation that had only happened a few times before came over her. And damn did it hit her hard, harder than it had hit her before.

Prue felt the breath escape her lungs and her eyes roll to the back of her head. She got hit with a premonition and a powerful one.


	6. Can't Get Away

**A/N: I'm sorry it took so long to finally get an update but I had some serious writers block with this part and re-wrote it about 6 times before it finally came out the way I wanted it to. It's pretty long so hopefully it makes up for the wait. Thank you for the reviews, love you guys. This is also my attempt at trying to combine parts of Miss Hellfire, Chick Flick, and Charmed Again. I hope you like it.**

**Chapter 6: Can't Get Away**

_A young woman in her early twenties is running. Panic and fear are radiating off her. A big burly man with an axe is chasing after her slowly catching up with the young woman. She trips over a tree branch and falls to the ground face first. She turns around to see the axe murder and her face is shown. It's Paige. She quickly gets up and runs until she hits a dead end alley way. The axe murder has a look of pure evil on his dirty face while Paige's face is contorted in terror. He raises the axe over his head and Paige lets out a blood curling scream as he brings the axe down onto her defenseless body._

Prue came out of the premonition gasping for air. She couldn't believe she had just gotten a premonition. So many questions and possibilities were running through her as Piper and Leo helped her back up to her feet.

"Are you alright? What happened?"

"I… I had a premonition."

"What? How? You don't get premonitions they're Phoebe's power?" As soon as the name Phoebe had left Leos mouth he regretted it. It still left a sting in their hearts at the mention of Phoebe.

Prue was the first to recover. "I don't know but we have to save that girl."

Confusion clouded both Piper and Leo's features. "What girl?"

"The one I was just talking to. She was in my premonition. She was running from this axe guy before she was cornered and he killed her with an axe. We've gotta go find her before this demon… this axe murderer gets her."

"Wait, wait. How do you know it was even demonic? What if it was just some psycho?"

"No, it's definitely demonic. Come to think of it, it kinda looked like Paul Bunyan with a lobotomy from Axe Husband."

After Piper had given her a quizzical look, she replied with a shrug and a small grin.

"I saw it last week with Jack."

A moment after the words left her mouth her eyes spotted a small round tube in front of her. She picked in up to see that it was a tube of lipstick.

"Piper, did you drop this?"

Piper checked her purse before responding, "No."

An idea was then spawned in Prue's mind.

"Maybe this lipstick is the girl's I saw in my premonition. We could use it scry for her so we can save her from the axe guy."

A small smile played on her face. "I like the way you think, sis."

With those final words they left the sanctuary and Phoebe behind… forever.

By the time the trio had arrived at the Manor it was night and filled with grieving mourners. As soon as Prue crossed the threshold into the Manor she immediately headed for the attic leaving Piper and Leo by themselves. They stood in the foyer in awkward silence looking everywhere but at each other until Piper couldn't take it any more.

"We need to talk."

Leo sighed lightly and nodded his head in understanding.

"I know but is this really the appropriate time? Shouldn't you be with Dan?" He had practically spat Dan's name out with disgust.

"No, Leo. We are going to settle this right here, right now." But as soon as the words came out of her mouth Dan came up behind her wrapping his arms around here waist and resting his head on her shoulder.

"Piper, I've been looking all—" his words trailed off when he saw Leo standing there rocking back and forth on his shoes awkwardly and jealously enveloped him at the sight. "over for you… Piper, what is he doing here?"

Piper knew that is she didn't get Dan way now they would probably end up in a fight.

"Well, uh, you see Leo was close to Phoebe too. She was like a little sister."

After he had a chance to soak in her words he looked convinced and that made Piper damn happy. _Crisis averted… for now._

"Um, Dan could you give me and Leo some time to talk. We need to tie up some loose ends."

"Yeah, sure." Dan gave her a parting kiss on the cheek while Piper looked guilty and the fire of jealousy still burned in his eyes.

As soon as he was out of the room Piper's resolve face was back on.

"Leo, Phoebe's death has made me realize a few things. The most important was that life is way too short to be wasting it dancing around the issues or denying ourselves what we really want, especially in our line of work. I love you, Leo. You have me, heart, mind, and soul. And I don't care if it's against the rules, I don't care that it's not normal, I don't care if everyone else is against us. You're my first thought when I wake up and the last when I go to sleep. I just want to be with you."

Leo felt tears prickling his eyes at the confession. Never had he imagined she'd say those things to him again and while his heart was soaring that she still loved him as much as he loved her his mind reminded his heart of one problem that shot his heart down.

"But what about Dan?"

"What about Dan you say? I don't love him. Yes, I do care about him a lot but he's not you. No one could ever be you."

Those words seemed to dissolve all his fears and Leo let a smile play on his lips. Piper too had a smile on her face as she moved in to hug him. Leo wrapped his arms around her and just held her, knowing that in the end everything would be alright.

Unbeknownst to the lovebirds, a pair of jealous eyes and ears had seen and heard the whole exchange. Dan had always known it was a matter of time before Piper ran back into Leo's arms. He had never wanted to believe it though. His shoulders were sagged as he made his way back into the mass of mourners.

They only broke apart when Prue came running down the stairs changed out of her mourning clothes and in her usual attire of fitting jeans, a classy back top, and combat boots.

"Piper! Leo! Hurry up and get changed. I found her!"

Both Piper and Leo dashed up the stairs ready to go demon battling to get their minds off the situation.

----------------

In Golden Gate Park Paige was wandering around clearing her head of the afternoon's events. But she was disrupted from her thoughts when she saw a masculine heavy built shadow coming towards her where there was no light.

She stayed at the spot until the figure started going faster and came into the light. What she saw sent her blood rushing and gasp in fear; a burly man in his early forties carrying an axe and running straight for her. Paige was snapped out of her terrified daze and started running for her life when he stepped on a stray branch, snapping it in half.

Her steps were fueled by pure fear and adrenaline. Paige looked behind her every few seconds to see if he was gone but he wasn't in fact he was gaining on her. He gained even more when she tripped on a tree branch but got up quickly and started off again.

Paige didn't know how long she'd been running but she knew it was long enough to get out of Golden Gate Park and hit a bit of city. The axe murderer was still behind her with a look of pure evil and hatred on his gruff features. Soon he had run her into a dead end. Trapping her and closing in on her like a vulture.

He was slowly inching towards her reveling in her fear as she backed herself into the wall where she couldn't go any farther. Now he was right in front of her raising the axe above his head when the remaining Charmed Ones plus Leo made an appearance. The trio ran to them as fast as they could but they knew it was too late. The axe murderer ignored them as he brought his axe down and Prue shouted, "NO!"

Just as he was about to hit Paige she let out a scream of sheer horror and blue lights surrounded her as she disappeared from sight.

Paige had orbed.


End file.
